


Filho da Lua.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alagbê!Kakuzu, Axogun!Hidan, Ilha dos Lençóis, Iroko!Kakuzu, M/M, Tambor de Minas, Terecô, religião
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: [...] — Você deveria ser sempre assim. — Comentou Kakuzu — Fora do culto você vira um Barão Samedi, mas dentro tem a plenitude de Olorum.Aquelas palavras, por mais sarcásticas que fossem, nunca saíram da mente de Hidan. [...]
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Filho da Lua.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas antes de vocês lerem, senão ficarão muito confusos v:  
> Filho da Lua: É assim que é chamado os albino da Ilha de Lençóis, pois como são albinos, andar no sol desse Brasil é bem perigoso para eles, então eles saem de noite, onde não tem perigo para eles e tem a luz da lua.  
> Alagbê: é o ogã responsável pelos toques rituais, alimentação, conservação e preservação dos instrumentos musicais sagrados do candomblé.  
> Axogun: É um dos cargos mais importantes e de muita responsabilidade: é um especialista no que faz, é o ogã encarregado do sacrifício dos animais votivos nas cerimônias do candomblé.  
> Qualquer palavra com asterisco(*) é pq vou explicar nas notas finais v:  
> Talvez eu tenha misturado muitas religiões aqui, só talvez. v:  
> Vão ler!

_“Tornar-me mais que o sopro incerto_

_De um grande anceio que Deus fez?_

_Ah, quando quererás, voltando,_

_Fazer minha esperança amor?_

_Da nevoa e da saudade quando?_

_Quando, meu sonho e meu Senhor?”_

_— Fernando Pessoa, Mensagem_

Os sons dos tambores se fizeram presentes, batidas altas ao lado dos chocalhos, enquanto a dança se fazia tão presente quanto os próprios instrumentos. A pequena criança albina sempre se encantava quando o culto ocorria, principalmente ao ver sua mãe contente ao adentrar a roda junto com outras mulheres, outras albinas, outras de descendência africana. Afinal, eles estavam na ilha de lençóis.

Ele é um filho da Lua, aqueles que só saem para curtir a noite, pois o sol os impedia de aproveitar o dia. Mas o pequeno albino sempre escapulia para brincar com as outras crianças e voltava sempre com novas manchas de queimaduras pelo sol árduo e punitivo sobre sua pele delicada e tão branca quanto as dunas da ilha.

Ele sabia que quando crescesse teria seus próprios deveres, mas até lá seria uma criança bagunceira, pelo menos ele tentava. O chefe dos atabaques, o Alagbê, chamado Kakuzu, sempre o pegava desprevenido e mandava-o de volta para sua mãe.

— Você sabe o quanto sua mãe está preocupada, Hidan? — Perguntou Kakuzu.

Hidan apenas cruzou os braços, sabia o quão inútil era lutar contra o Alagbê, pois mesmo ele sendo um jovem adulto, o albino era apenas uma criança, mas nunca deixava transparecer isso. O canto continuava, sua mãe dançava e Hidan só admirava, o pequeno admitia que Kakuzu sabia fazer sua função muito bem, mesmo entendendo bem pouco do que exatamente o mais velho fazia além de batucar o tambor.

O pequeno também sabia que estava designado a ser um Axogun, mas não sabia exatamente o que era isso. Sua mãe dizia que a hora chegaria então Hidan esperaria. Passou um tempo e o culto terminou, sua mãe sorria levemente, com pana amarrado em sua cintura. Hidan olhou para o outro lado e viu Kakuzu conversando com os outros batuqueiros.

A voz de sua mãe o chamando o tirou de seu transe, correndo até ela e abraçando suas pernas, enquanto ela conversava com as outras dançarinas. Os batuqueiros chegaram logo em seguidas, todos agradecendo pelo bom culto. Kakuzu olhou de relance para o pequeno Hidan que o olhava com curiosidade.

— Você deveria ser sempre assim. — Comentou Kakuzu — Fora do culto você vira um Barão Samedi*, mas dentro tem a plenitude de Olorum*.

Aquelas palavras, por mais sarcásticas que fossem, nunca saíram da mente de Hidan. Quando ele cresceu mais um pouco, elas faziam muito sentido, principal ao seu cargo. Depois daquele culto, Hidan começou seu treino, as técnicas de sacrifícios e se mostrou um prodígio nelas, provável que era o melhor da ilha toda.

— Não era você que sempre me dava sermões? — Disse Hidan rindo, ao seu lado Kakuzu que comia um pão.

Kakuzu riu — Eles serviram para colocar algo nessa sua cabeça oca.

Hidan revirou os olhos — Convencido do caralho.

Aquela pequena criança se tornou um homem, e de certa forma Kakuzu se orgulhava bastante disso, todas as noites, após os cultos a mãe de Hidan o agradecia pelos ensinamentos que dava para Hidan, mesmo que fossem apenas pequenos sermões ao garoto. No começo Kakuzu achou que não fazia nada demais, mas vendo Hidan crescer viu que serviu de algo, o menino não tinha um exemplo paterno e Kakuzu não se importou de ser esse exemplo.

Mas Hidan nunca o viu como um pai. Estava mais para mentor ou até o primeiro crush de infância, porém ao crescer viu que sua pequena admiração e crushizinho, foi aumentando descompassadamente de forma que ele não podia controlar e toda vez que via o Alagbê batucar o tambor ele sentia que também batucava o seu coração.

— Hidan, saia do sol. — Avisou Kakuzu.

O albino nem tinha percebido que estava no sol. Ele andou até a sombra que estava por perto e continuou a conversar com seu mentor, bem, mentor não oficial, pois o seu real mentor não conseguia colocar nada na cabeça de Hidan, apenas a mãe e o chefe de batuque conseguiam, então deixaram o Kakuzu com essa responsabilidade, mesmo ele não sendo um Axogun.

— Você se preocupa demais, velhote. — Disse ao pegar o pão oferecido a ele — Uma queimadura não me pararia.

Kakuzu bufou — Essa não é a questão, filho da lua. — Deu ênfase nas últimas palavras — Você pode morrer idiota.

— Óbvio que não porra, sou aquele que dá os sacrifícios aos deuses, morrer não é uma opção. — Por fim, mastigou o pão.

— Diga isso quando pegar um câncer de pele.

— Aí é só você fazer um batuque de cura que voltarei ao normal. — Sorriu Hidan.

Kakuzu espreitou os olhos, mas os suavizou um tempo depois, o menino colocava muita fé nele — Mesmo assim, — O mais velho se agachou, ficando cara a cara com Hidan, tão perto que o menor sentia a respiração dele, corando levemente — tente prevenir um futuro sofrimento.

Hidan, ainda corado, acenou positivamente para Kakuzu e então o mais velho se afastou de Hidan, que Olorum o perdoe, mas Kakuzu era um pedaço de mal caminho e o albino se entregaria com facilidade a aquele homem tão profundamente que Brigitte* teria inveja dos seus pensamentos obscenos.

— Tá, tá, já entendi. — Disse por fim.

Kakuzu apenas deu de ombros e voltou a comer seu pão. Hidan achava fofo o jeito que Kakuzu demonstrava preocupação, dando sermões e virando a cara logo em seguida para esconder seu belíssimo rosto. Logo a voz do mentor oficial de Hidan o chamou, estava na hora de coletar os sacrifícios.

Hidan levantou com preguiça e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do mais velho — Vou fazer questão de trazer um sacrifício só para você. — Riu logo em seguida.

O mais velho lhe deu um olhar repreendedor — Não pode fazer isso Hidan.

O mais novo colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Kakuzu, o silenciando — Para de ser chato.

Sacrifícios são apenas para os Voduns, nada além, mas Hidan gostava de dar um ou dois para Kakuzu, não que ele acreditasse que Kakuzu se tornaria algum tipo de Encantaria*, mas vai quê né, nunca se sabe.

Hidan depositou um beijo rápido na bochecha de Kakuzu e saiu correndo atrás do mentor oficial, assim para não ouvir as reclamações de Kakuzu sobre toques íntimos, mas dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, o mais velho deixou passar e passou a mão sobre o local do beijo e sorriu timidamente logo em seguida.

— Maldito seja filho da lua.

Aquele dia foi o mais terrível de sua vida, ele sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas o filho da lua, como Kakuzu adorava chamá-lo, não estava preparado para isso. Nunca, em sua vida se prepararia para esse momento, a morte de Kakuzu fora um mistério completo, seu corpo nunca acharam, os sacerdotes tranquilizavam dizendo que ele se tornou um Encantado, porém Hidan não queria isso, queria Kakuzu ao seu lado, para todo sempre.

O albino, sem ânimo algum, foi para o culto, mas não era Kakuzu batucando, então não era a mesma coisa. Nada estava colorido como sempre foi, não sentia nem admiração em sua mãe, mesmo a mulher já com uma idade avançada nunca parou de dançar e estranhamente Hidan não tinha envelhecido um dia sequer diferente das pessoas com sua idade. Ele queria chorar, gritar, xingar e perguntar por quê.

Seu mundo girou, entrando em transe*, fora nunca tinha entrado em um nesses anos todos de culto. Um orixá o possuíra e de certa forma a sensação foi única, a imagem que viu foi de fios assustadores ao redor de uma árvore, gameleira-branca, céus, justo Iroko* que veio possuí-lo, nem criança ele era mais para Iroko aparecer.

_“Você sempre será uma criança, Hidan”_

E foi naquele momento que o mais novo percebeu o que estava ocorrendo e sorriu, sentindo uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto delicado ele sabia que Kakuzu era além de um Encantado. Prometendo, a partir daquele momento, a Iroko todos os sacrifícios.

_“Não estou surpreso”_ escutou aquela voz ri, a voz de Kakuzu, ecoando da árvore _“Não precisa ser todos, seu idiota.”_

Então o transe acabou, vendo que o culto ainda ocorria, como se o tempo não tivesse passado e ninguém percebeu a possessão de Hidan. O albino sorriu, sentindo sua tristeza esvair e o alívio tomar conta. Pana estava ao redor de sua cintura, com o símbolo, um círculo e dentro um triângulo invertido.

— Pare de ser chato, Kakuzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Barão Samedi: ele é um loa sexual, freqüentemente representado por símbolos fálicos e famoso pela perturbação, obscenidade, deboche, e tendo uma predileção especial para o tabaco e o rum. Além disso, ele é o loa do sexo e ressurreição.  
> Olorum: É o Criador do Òrun e do Àiyé, o universo conhecido ou ainda desconhecido por nós. É o Ser Superior e Criador dos orixás e do Homem, que estabeleceu a existência e o Universo. O deus da porra toda v:  
> Brigitte: é uma loa morte, a esposa do Barão Samedi. Ela bebe o hot peppers e é simbolizada por um galo preto. Como Barão, ela usa a obscenidade.  
> Encantaria: os encantados não são necessariamente de origem afro-brasileira e não morreram, e sim, se "encantaram", ou seja, desapareceram misteriosamente, tornaram-se invisíveis ou se transformaram em um animal, planta, pedra, ou até mesmo em seres mitológicos e do folclore brasileiro como sereias, botos e curupiras.  
> Transe: Nos cultos do Tambor de Minas, o transe é como se fosse uma entidade possuindo uma pessoa, normalmente a pessoa quando entra em transe recebe um símbolo, como uma toalha branca amarrada na cintura ou um lenço, denominado pana, enrolado na mão ou no braço.  
> Iroko: No Brasil, ele é considerado um Orixá, que invade sonhos de crianças as perseguindo, normalmente se faz oferendas para ele, assim, afastar o perigo de que os espíritos levem embora as crianças da aldeia. Durante sete dias e sete noites, o ritual é repetido, até que o perigo de mortes infantis seja afastado. Ele é simbolizado por várias árvores, no Brasil é a gameleira. Ele também está ligado à longevidade, à durabilidade das coisas ao passar do tempo pois é árvore que pode viver por mais de 200 anos.  
> Espero que tenham gostado! Essa foi minha desculpa de fazer uma fanfic sobre a Ilha dos Lençóis, ou Cururupu, ou sua cultura em geral v:  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
